


Drug

by eshark



Category: Detroit - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshark/pseuds/eshark
Summary: 戒毒车，书童太太生贺





	Drug

当900赶到的时候，还是晚了一步。  
子弹精准地射入毒贩的头部，但那具身躯已然完成了将针管里的东西注入盖文颈侧静脉的动作。沉重的肉体和针管相继坠落在地时，900才终于触及被绑在椅子上昏迷不醒的警探。  
他的左眼还肿着，已经干涸的鼻血在那张薄唇和脖颈间蜿蜒。  
检测到左犬齿脱落和疑似多处肋骨骨折，伴有轻度内出血，脏器未受损，暂未出现中毒反应。900摸索检查人类伤势的手指发颤。  
救护车预计还有2分钟到达。  
他抬枪打烂了姗姗来迟的毒贩同伙的眼珠，然后枪头垂下，最后两颗子弹射入脚边毒贩尸体的嘴巴和胸腹处，打烂了他的三颗牙齿和一根肋骨。

站在手术室外等待的134分钟是900自出厂以来最久的一次内存挑战，所幸手术成功，只是残存的红冰依然会让盖文产生成瘾性反应。于是900揽过了帮盖文戒毒的任务。私人化戒毒护理肯定要比戒毒所高效安全，所以富勒给他们放了个长假。  
然而当盖文毒瘾犯起来的时候，连以为自己已经熟悉盖文坏脾气的900都感到陌生。  
被900禁锢了手脚的盖文用那种歇斯底里的咆哮把所有900听过或没听过的恶毒的言语刺向他，眼神中流露出满满的怨毒。这种陌生的眼神让900感到心寒。虽然他的脉泵本来就没有温度，但他仍能感受到仿佛血液凝滞的无力。  
不发作时的盖文会安静地蜷缩在床角。  
但900知道这个时候才是最危险的。他甚至一秒钟都不能从监护对象身上移开。后者会试着用所有能利用的东西自残。大到订书器，小到自己的指甲，将颈侧已经愈合的针眼割开。900只能把所有尖锐的东西锁到其他房间，并每天将盖文的指甲修剪成安全的圆润形。  
“救救我……好痛啊……”他有时对着虚空呓语，“杀了我吧……”900只能抱住他，耐心地将那些失去发胶定型的棕色发丝梳理整齐。  
“喝水。”900将已经扭开瓶盖的瓶装水靠到盖文唇边，因为后者此时虚弱到连举起水瓶的力气都没有了。  
“不——有毒——”盖文立即像是看到了什么可怕的东西一样惊恐地后退到床头，挥舞的手臂差点撞翻水瓶。  
900叹了一口气，他饮了一口，然后控制住人类想要推开他的手臂吻了上去。水液强硬地灌入人类的口中，逼迫喉结滚动着将它们尽数咽下，溢出的部分则滋润了人类干裂的唇瓣。很快，因恐惧而战栗的盖文终于回想起这个吻曾带来慰藉，他像个绝望地拼命抓住救生员的溺水之人，将更多的唇舌纠缠上去，手臂紧紧缠绕住900的脖颈。  
“别……别留我一个人……”发红的眼底闪着易碎的光。  
如果没有那些红冰，900可能永远也看不到这样脆弱的盖文。  
他感觉到前所未有的愤怒。这种疯狂的情绪占据了过多的内存，让他的额灯亮起警示的红光。可讽刺的是那些罪恶的红冰正是来自于他们仿生人的血液，本该用于供能于他给予人类抚慰的血液，却加工成了痛苦和绝望的供给体，折磨着两个人。  
他吮上人类的唇，将更多水液灌注进去。他想滋润那片干枯的唇，想安抚被痛苦折磨的灵魂。他想用自己所有的一切，哪怕只是微高的体温，化作解救的良药。  
“好冷——”  
盖文把颤抖的自己紧紧缠绕上900，紧张的后穴努力地吞吃着搅动的指尖，唇齿纠缠间疯狂地汲取着后者身上的温度，像是要把对方全部的温暖揉杂进自己冰一样的身躯里。900又略微调高了体温，烫得他的眼泪抑制不住地涌出眼眶——上帝原谅他不是那种会在床上哭哭啼啼的娘炮，但是这该死的戒断反应让他的眼睛像个坏掉的水龙头。他只好用大声的呻吟掩饰哭腔。  
“哈啊……快点……该死的——进来啊！”  
尽管900已经花费相当的时间来扩张，当那个坚挺的东西捅进肠道的时候，紧张到痉挛的肌肉依然有撕裂的迹象。他立即放缓了进程。盖文却咬牙把自己往上面送了过去，他需要这些疼痛，他需要这些清醒——他需要他。  
他闭上哭得红肿的眼睛吻住900。

戒完毒的盖文看起来和之前没有多大的变化。  
但只有作为搭档的900知道，每当审讯毒贩的时候他会把摄像头关掉那么几分钟，然后对他们进行被富勒知道就完蛋的惨无人道的殴打。但900不会举报。他只是顺从地关掉监控录像，然后安静地旁观这些施虐行为，偶尔指导人类多尝试那些结束后不易看出痕迹的痛点。  
这是两人心照不宣的秘密。


End file.
